Vehicles, such as trailers or trucks, including those having a tandem-axle arrangement, find use in a wide variety of settings, including freight transportation and agriculture. In many instances, such vehicles are used in settings where use of a conventional jack is impractical. For example, high winds may cause shifting of a jacked trailer, such that the frame of the trailer becomes disengaged from the jack. Livestock or certain movable objects within the trailer may also cause the trailer to become disengaged from the jack. In other instances, use of a conventional jack may be inconvenient because the ground surface is uneven or lacks firmness, such as in an open field or on a dirt road. In some other instances, use of a conventional jack may be impossible because one or both tires of a tandem-axle vehicle are completely flat or nearly so, such that the jack cannot provide sufficient ground clearance to be able to remove the flat tire and replace it. In some instances, such as when the vehicle clearance is particularly low, it may be difficult or impossible to fit a conventional jack under the frame to permit lifting of the vehicle.
Ramp jacks are often used as a replacement for conventional jacks in such situations. However, one may need to own multiple sizes of such ramp jacks, so as to be able to jack a variety of different tandem-axle vehicles in a variety of different settings. Moreover, ramp jacks generally require that the tire on at least one of the two axles be fully inflated or nearly so. Otherwise, the jack cannot provide enough lift.